Anything but Slytherin
by vended
Summary: One shot. A quoi aurait pu ressembler la cérémonie de répartition d'Harry si la première guerre contre Voldemort s'était déroulée un peu différemment.


**Anything but Slytherin**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Attention**: L'auteur de ce one-shot est IP82.

Je me suis contenté d'en faire la traduction.

-------------------------------------------------------

Une imposante double-porte en bois massif s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une enseignante du troisième âge, au visage empreint d'une sévérité que séparait en deux une vilaine cicatrice rougeâtre.

« V'là les aspirants de première année, professeur McGonagall, » gronda Hagrid tout en aidant un garçon maladroit aux cheveux blonds à quitter l'embarcation. Celui-ci s'obstinait à vouloir garder sa baguette magique dans ses mains, ce qui rendait le passage sur l'étroit débarcadère un peu plus difficile qu'à la normale.

Le regard perçant de McGonagall se darda sur le groupe de futures premières années apeurées, avant de se reposer sur l'imposant gardien. « Merci Hagrid, je me charge du reste maintenant. _Fiat lux._ »

Hagrid jeta un dernier regard inquiet sur les enfants avant de marmonner « Ouais, ouais, Fiat lux » et de leur tourner le dos pour s'en aller.

McGonagall suivit Hagrid du regard, comme pour noter quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit, avant de se tourner vers les enfants. « Eh bien, allons-y alors, détendez-vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous recroqueviller comme des bébés hérissons le jour le plus important de votre vie. »

Tandis qu'il trottait derrière son nouveau professeur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses paroles n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'effet sur l'atmosphère de tension qui s'était emparé du groupe. Ce qui détourna leur attention, cependant, fut l'état du large couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés. Les tableaux aux cadres fissurés, les murs recouverts de traces de brûlures et les armures désarticulées abandonnées çà et là laissaient clairement entendre qu'une féroce bataille avait autrefois eu lieu à cet endroit, à une époque ou à une autre. Pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir pris la peine de nettoyer le désordre une fois tout terminé était un autre mystère.

« Est ce que c'est du sang ? » couina une fille à la chevelure touffue, du nom de Granger, s'éloignant de quelque pas d'une tache sombre sur le mur.

« Bien sûr que c'en est ! » Ron, le garçon roux et sûr de lui avec qui Harry avait partagé un compartiment dans le train, venait de prendre la parole. « Mon père m'a dit que le Conseil de la Lumière avait décidé de garder cette partie du château dans l'état où elle se trouvait après la bataille de Poudlard. De sorte que les aspirants puissent voir par eux-mêmes un aperçu de l'âge des ténèbres que nous avons traversé ! » perroqua-t-il fièrement.

« C'est exact, M. Weasley. » McGonagall apparut soudainement à leurs côtés. « Rappelez-moi de vous attribuer cinq points après votre répartition. Après tout, cela ne devrait être qu'une formalité pour quelqu'un avec des racines aussi nobles que les vôtres. Combien cela fait il, déjà, sept générations consécutives de Gryffondors du côté de votre père ? »

« Et trois du côté de ma mère ! » confirma t'il fièrement.

« En effet. Admirable, M. Weasley, je suis sûr que vous rendrez la Lumière fière de vous. »

« Merci Professeur ! »

Harry s'aperçut que certains enfants vêtus de vielles robes miteuses et munis de brassards verts jetaient à Ron des regards mauvais, parfois même empreints de jalousie. La fille du nom de Granger, par contre, le submergeait déjà de questions, auquel il prenait un plaisir évident à répondre.

Finalement, McGonagall ouvrit une autre paire de lourdes portes et les conduisit dans une vaste antichambre. Comme un feu de forêt, les chuchotements et autres murmures apeurés s'élevèrent et se répandirent au sein du groupe lorsque les enfants virent les quatre imposants soldats vêtus de longues et épaisses robes blanches qui planaient dans chaque coin de la salle les toiser de toutes leurs hauteurs.

« Les Gardiens de la Lumière ! » entendit-il chuchoter Ron avec respect, tandis que les enfants aux brassards vert semblaient se recroqueviller craintivement à leur vue. Les mains du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'était fait aider par Hagrid un peu plus tôt se crispèrent encore d'avantage sur sa baguette magique, tandis que son ami au teint basané murmurait le début d'une quelconque chanson en latin entre ses lèvres.

Harry rencontra le regard d'un des chevaliers qui, à sa propre surprise, lui fit en retour un petit signe d'encouragement. Instinctivement, sa main se leva vers sa cicatrice ; il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'habituer un jour à ce que les gens l'appellent 'le Libérateur' et fassent preuve d'une vénération presque fanatique partout où il mettait les pieds dans cet étrange nouveau monde.

« Venez, aspirants, former une ligne. La Répartition est sur le point de commencer, » ordonna McGonagall, fermant la porte d'entrée dans un claquement sonore d'un geste de sa baguette magique. Deux chevaliers s'avancèrent devant les portes désormais verrouillées, observant les enfants à proximité, comme pour les défier d'essayer de les approcher.

Des coups de coudes et d'épaules furent échangés comme chacun luttait pour prendre place dans la file en formation, mais le plus loin possible de son extrémité avant. Les enfants aux brassards verts y furent particulièrement acharnés, ce qui leur valut des regards mauvais de la part des autres. Ne voyant pas quel était le problème, Harry resta là où il était, derrière Ron et une fille en train de ricaner tout en bombant fièrement le torse pour mettre en avant deux insignes d'un blanc étincelant accrochés sur sa poitrine. Baissant le regard vers ses propres insignes, Harry sut que les parents de la fille étaient eux aussi morts au service de la Lumière.

Il fut arraché de sa rêverie lorsque l'enfant blond, toujours aussi stressé, et son ami noir firent bouger la file derrière lui dans une énième tentative d'atteindre la fin de la queue. Cependant, un des gardiens se matérialisa soudainement juste à côté de lui et flanqua la paume épaisse de sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet.

« Tu vas quelque part, le noiraud ? Quoi, tu ne veux pas apprendre la magie ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » répondit le garçon, paniqué face à l'attention soudaine dont il était l'objet. « Je veux dire, si, monsieur, je le veux vraiment beaucoup, monsieur ! Je suis reconnaissant envers le Conseil de me donner cette chance de racheter mon nom ! »

« Ah, vraiment? » ricana le gardien d'un air mauvais, tordant l'épaule du garçon sous sa poigne de fer. « Et quel _est_ ton nom, mon garçon ? En fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dirais pas à tous tes petits camarades qui dormira peut être dans le lit à côté du leur ? »

Le blond déglutit, avant de réciter ce qui ressemblait à un discours bien préparé à l'avance. « Drago Malefoy, pupille du Conseil. Fils de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort condamné à mort, maudite soit son âme maléfique. Fils de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, sympathisante Mangemort condamnée à mort, maudite soit son âme maléfique. » Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, plus fort, avant de continuer d'une voix faible. « Sept générations consécutives de Serpentards du côté de mon père et cinq du coté de ma mère. »

« Ah, un Malefoy ! Exactement comme je le pensais. » Le Gardien se tourna vers une collègue. « Tu entend ça, Hestia ? Nous avons une célébrité ici ! »

« On peut dire ça, Dawlish ! » Une femme à la posture vaillante et au visage a moitié recouvert de profondes brûlures s'approcha et pencha la tête vers le garçon qui se tortillait sous la prise de son collègue, l'inspectant comme un morceau de viande. « Ainsi c'est lui le rejeton de cet infâme Malefoy ? Pas grand chose à voir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry était sûr d'avoir vu les prémices d'un ricanement sur le visage de Drago, avant qu'il ne le recouvre d'un masque contrit.

« Tu sais, mon garçon, je n'ai jamais personnellement combattu ton père, mais quelques uns de mes amis Aurors, oui. Certains d'entre eux n'ont pas vécu assez longtemps pour devenir les Gardiens qu'ils auraient légitimement dû être. Est ce que tu sais ça, noiraud ? »

Les yeux d' Hestia semblaient presque s'enfoncer dans ceux du garçon, qui tremblait maintenant très distinctement.

« Oui, m'dame. » déglutit-il à nouveau avant d'oser lever les yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé, m'dame, mais comme vous le savez, toutes les victimes de mon père ont reçu mes lettres d'excuses, tout comme une part des biens de ma famille. » Y avait-il un soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix ? Les deux Gardiens durent en tout cas le sentir ainsi, car le premier des deux resserra d'avantage sa poigne sur l'épaule de Drago. « M-m-mais, bien sûr, j'espère p-p-pouvoir racheter d'avantage les crimes de ma famille envers la Lumière en devenant un membre productif de la société. »

Avec un frisson intérieur, Harry identifia la posture figée de Drago pour ce qu'elle était - il s'attendait à ce que les coups frappent a tout moment !

« Ça, c'est un bon état d'esprit, mon garçon ! » répondit Dawlish de son même air mauvais, renversant presque Drago par terre d'une frappe 'amicale' dans son dos. « Nous allons faire de vous des sorciers de la Lumière, maintenant ! Alors pourquoi ne vous tiendriez-vous pas là, juste devant Potter, pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point vous êtes impatient d'être parmi nous ! »

« Oui, monsieur ! Merci, monsieur ! _Fiat lux !_ »

Sous les rires moqueurs et railleurs, un Drago rougissant se traina de l'autre bout de la queue jusque devant Harry. Son ami basané, qui avait assisté à l'échange littéralement enraciné dans le sol de pierre, se glissa sans mot dire devant Drago.

« Bien, écoutez tous ! » McGonagall claqua des mains pour avoir leur attention. « Vous allez maintenant entrer dans la Grande Salle en file bien ordonnée et vous y tenir avec calme et dignité. Une fois que ce sera votre tour, vous ferez un pas en avant, direz votre nom et demanderez la permission d'être réparti dans notre société. _Si_ la permission vous est accordée, vous vous dirigerez alors vers le tabouret au centre de la salle et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Une fois réparti, on vous permettra de rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades de classe pour le début du festin de début d'année. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Son regard étincela vers le groupe d'enfants agités, comme pour les défier de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bien ! Suivez-moi, alors ! Et pas de bavardage ! »

Harry suivit Drago dans une énorme salle, avec des bougies flottant dans les airs et un plafond pareil à une nuit étoilée, sous lequel se trouvait plusieurs longues tables remplies de sorciers et de sorcières, le regard posé sur eux. Trois de ces tables étaient réservées aux étudiants, une pour chaque maison, tandis que la quatrième se trouvait disposée perpendiculaire aux autres et accueillait le personnel enseignant de l'école. À côté du mur gauche, il y avait un grand espace vide, où une autre table de maison aurait facilement pu se trouver. Au lieu de cela, se trouvait seulement un objet de la taille d'un homme, recouvert d'un voile noir, ainsi qu'un peloton de gardiens aux visages sinistres répartit tout autour de celui-ci.

Au centre du hall, Harry repéra un banal tabouret à trois pieds avec, posé dessus, un vieux chapeau déchiré en plusieurs lambeaux.

« Le Choixpeau, » chuchota Ron avec excitation, tandis que Drago et son ami se raidissaient vue d'œil.

McGonagall s'approcha du Choixpeau, dont l'une des nombreuses déchirures s'ouvrit soudainement d'un coté à l'autre, et il commença à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi même_

_Si vous trouvez plus -_

McGonagall tapota le Choixpeau avec sa baguette magique, rendant inaudibles ses paroles. Elle se tourna alors vers les premières années alignés en rangs serrés et leur dit.

« Aspirants, bienvenue à votre Répartition. Poudlard et le Conseil de la Lumière reconnaissent trois maisons. Gryffondor, pour les étudiants courageux et chevaleresques. Serdaigles, pour ceux vifs d'esprit et d'intelligence. Poufsouffle, pour ceux loyaux et assidus. Avec votre entrée dans l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles, votre statut comme aspirant prendra fin et une nouvelle vie d'adepte commencera. Ce jour est le plus important de vos vies, au nom du corps enseignant de Poudlard et du Conseil de la Lumière, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Puisse l'éclat de la Lumière éclairer votre chemin. »

Mais prise dans son discours, elle dévia négligemment sa baguette magique du Choixpeau, ôtant du même coup le charme de silence.

… _envie de tout connaitre ;_

_Ou peut être à Serpentard_

_Où vous vous ferez vos vrais amis_

Rapidement, presque sous la panique, McGonagall remit le charme de silence, avant de passer la demi-minute suivante à parcourir de son regard effrayé la masse d'étudiants de plus en plus agitée. Cédant lui-même à la tension ambiante, Harry se surprit à tordre le bord de sa robe ; le contenu de son estomac lui semblait comme bouillonner sous l'effet de la nervosité. Devant lui, Malefoy chantait en continu des « Lumos » entre ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur le clignotement de sa baguette magique comme s'il allait disparaître à tout moment. Son ami à la peau noire fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces, chuchotant sa prière latine avec de plus en plus de ferveur. Même la confiance impétueuse de Ron sembla chavirer sous l'effet de l'inquiétude et du silence pesant.

Enfin, la bouche du Choixpeau cessa de bouger. McGonagall conjura son sortilège et leur fit signe que la Répartition pouvait commencer, brisant la solide tension qui s'était emparée du groupe.

Comme entrainée sa vie entière en préparation de cet instant, la fille arrogante aux deux insignes qui se trouvait en tête de file fit un pas en avant et déclara avec ardeur, « Susan Bones requiert la permission d'être répartie ! »

McGonagall jeta un regard à la liste dans ses mains, fit une petite pause puis un sourire dans sa direction et répondit finalement. « Accordée. Tu peux t'avancer, Susan. »

Susan s'avança sans plus d'histoire jusqu'au tabouret, le corps cependant bien droit. Harry nota que quelques Gardiens autour d'eux lui faisaient des petits signes d'encouragement semblables à celui qu'il avait lui-même reçu. Elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci cria : « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Enlevant le chapeau, elle inclina brièvement la tête vers le personnel, dont la plupart inclinèrent la tête en retour, avant de se diriger vers la table jaune-et-noire du milieu qui l'acclama à son arrivée.

Ron s'avança à son tour et se dégagea la gorge nerveusement. « Ronald Weasley requiert la permission d'être réparti ! »

Harry aperçut trois têtes rousses à la table de Gryffondor se redresser tandis que McGonagall répondait « Accordée. »

Ron s'approcha du tabouret et fut rapidement réparti à Gryffondor, comme il l'avait prévu. Rougissant face aux acclamations en provenance de la table rouge-et-or, il s'y dirigea rapidement avant d'y être tout aussi rapidement assailli et félicité par ses trois frères.

L'ami basané de Malefoy était le prochain. Ajustant nerveusement sa robe d'occasion, le garçon fit un pas en avant et déclara, peu sûr de lui. « La pupille de l'état Zabini Blaise demande la permission d'être réparti. »

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil sur sa liste et hocha la tête. « Accordée. Procédez. »

Un silence tomba sur la Grande Salle, comme le premier aspirant avec un brassard vert était sur le point d'être réparti. Zabini marcha délibérément lentement, comme si chaque mouvement le rapprochait un peu plus de sa damnation. À mi-chemin cependant, il fit une pause un instant et un Gardien recouvert de blanc apparut immédiatement à ses côtés, lui adressant un regard qu'il n'eut pas besoin de traduire en mots. Zabini lui fit un signe de la main, recueillant visiblement tout son courage, et finit les deux derniers pas le séparant du tabouret. McGonagall l'aida à mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête lorsque ses mains tremblantes échouèrent plusieurs fois à en saisir les lambeaux.

Le silence s'étendit sur ce qui parut une éternité aux yeux des autres élèves. Les centaines de yeux observaient, captivés, chaque mouvement de quasi convulsion de Zabini et frissonnaient d'une fascination mal placée, étrangement bien plus désireux d'entendre le verdict que dans les deux cas précédents.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

La Maison aux couleurs bleu-et-bronze accueillit l'annonce par des applaudissements réticents et peu fournis, tandis que les deux autres tables semblaient se dégonfler sous l'effet d'un sentiment apparenté à de la déception. Zabini ne semblait cependant pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Il était tombé sur ses genoux, riant, pleurant et remerciant chacune des déités pour qui il avait prié un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il commença à étreindre McGonagall, pleurant contre sa robe, elle en eut finalement assez et fit un signe vers la table des Serdaigles. Deux préfets s'avancèrent et trainèrent Zabini jusqu'à sa nouvelle table en dépit de son insensibilité à toute autre chose que son désir sincère de les inonder d'étreintes et de remerciements.

Dégageant sa gorge, McGonagall fit signe au prochain aspirant de la file. Harry déglutit, réalisant que son tour approchait à grands pas mais, devant lui, Malefoy semblait tout bonnement pétrifié. Le regard menaçant de Dawlish l'incita finalement a faire un pas tremblotant en avant et à déclarer d'une voix rauque.

« Dra-Draco Malefoy, pupille de l'état. Euh, demande la permission d'être réparti. »

Une vague des chuchotements excités s'éleva dans toute la Salle. McGonagall fit taire les étudiants, donna à sa liste un regard superficiel puis inclina la tête vers Malefoy. « Procédez. »

Déglutissant très bruyamment, Drago fit plusieurs pas, l'air dépourvu d'équilibre, puis s'arrêta. Dawlish apparut immédiatement à côté de lui et lui fit sévèrement signe de s'avancer. Cependant, là où Zabini s'était maîtrisé, Drago ne semblait pas y parvenir. Se liquéfiant sous le regard du gardien, le blond commença à reculer peu à peu vers l'entrée.

« Monsieur, j'aurai seulement besoin d'une minute pour rassembler mes pensées et ensuite - Non, attendez ! »

Les sifflements moqueurs et les huées des étudiants se transformèrent en acclamations lorsque Dawlish saisit brutalement la main de Drago et, insensible à ses protestations, traîna le garçon jusqu'au tabouret où McGonagall attendait déjà avec le Choixpeau dans les mains.

« Viens donc te confronter à Gryffondor, espèce de petit merdeux, » éructa Dawlish en ricanant avant de plaquer Drago sur le tabouret, recevant un autre chœur d'acclamations en provenance de tout le Hall. McGonagall adressa un regard sévère à Dawlish puis se tourna vers le corps étudiant, restaurant rapidement la discipline. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers un Drago couinant, le Choixpeau dans les mains.

« Attendez ! Attendez, s'il vous plait ! Donnez-moi juste un moment et je le ferai moi-même ! Pour l'amour de la Lumière, arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! » hurla Malfoy, luttant contre la poigne de Dawlish.

L'ensemble des étudiants était enraciné tout entier dans leurs bancs, complètement captivé par le drame se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Pour une raison quelconque, ils rappelaient à Harry un banc de requins ayant senti l'odeur du sang frais dans l'océan.

En fin de compte, Dawlish parvint à maintenir en place le garçon et McGonagall saisit cette chance pour apposer d'un seul coup le Choixpeau sur sa tête stupéfaite. A peine le Choixpeau avait il touché ses cheveux blonds qu'il hurlait déjà, « SERPENTARD ! »

Une seule et même clameur collective résonna dans tout le Hall, si bien qu'Harry n'aurait absolument pas su dire s'il s'agissait là de crainte ou d'excitation. Ce n'était en tout cas certainement pas de la sympathie.

« Ah ! Je le savais, espèce de sale petit serpent ! » Dawlish attrapa Drago par l'épaule et le projeta sans ménagement plusieurs mètres au travers de la salle, vers l'objet voilé près du mur gauche. Malefoy se traina sur ses jambes et leva sa baguette magique, une lueur malade dans les yeux.

« Non ! Attendez ! J'exige un second passage ! Ce foutu chapeau a à peine touché ma tête ! Je n'ai même pas eu la moindre chance ! » Le garçon essaya de se reprendre, luttant contre une profonde crise de panique qui venait de commencer à le submerger, braquant sa baguette magique d'un Gardien s'approchant à un autre.

« Vous avez été réparti. Le Choixpeau a fait son choix, » l'informa calmement McGonagall.

« Salope ! Vous vous êtes jouée de moi, vous vous êtes tous joué de moi ! » De désespoir, il se tourna vers le vieillard à la table principale. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Je vous en prie ! Vous devez m'aider ! Je travaillerai pour vous, je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur mon père, je, je… S'il vous plait, monsieur, donnez-moi juste une autre chance ! Je vous en prie ! » supplia-t-il, des larmes coulant à flot le long de ses joues meurtries.

Le directeur nettoya ses lunettes et baissa un regard de tristesse vers Draco. « Je suis navré M. Malefoy, c'est hors de mon pouvoir désormais. »

Il tourna la tête vers les Gardiens, l'un d'eux venait d'enlever le voile du mystérieux objet. Harry poussa un petit cri en même temps que le reste de la salle, même si le sien tenait bien plus de l'horreur que de leurs jubilations. Ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux ressemblait horriblement à l'une de ces chaises électriques qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision.

Son but devait être tout aussi horrible, car Malefoy manqua presque de s'évanouir a sa vue. Agitant sa baguette magique en mouvements désordonnés, ses cris commencèrent à se remplir du désespoir le plus total. « Non ! Allez-vous-en ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Vous m'avez déjà tout pris, je ne vous laisserais pas... »

Un sortilège invisible le renversa, lui arrachant sa baguette magique qui tournoya en spirales hors de ses mains. La salle toute entière lançait des cris d'excitation comme devant un excellent match de football. Comme galvanisés par leurs supporters, quatre Gardiens saisirent le garçon momentanément assommé et le traînèrent du bout de la pièce vers la chaise. Les cris désespérés de Malefoy furent noyés sous un véritable vacarme lorsque les élèves commencèrent à battre la mesure avec leurs couverts contre leurs tables, chantant « La chaise ! La chaise ! La chaise ! » Zabini hésita un instant, jeta un regard à gauche et à droite sur ses nouveaux camarades de Maison, et se joignit finalement à la clameur contre son - ancien ? - ami.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! » Les cris de Malefoy devinrent hystériques lorsque les Gardiens le forcèrent à s'asseoir dans le siège en bois. Sa voix se brisa finalement en sanglots pathétiques tandis qu'ils commençaient à lui attacher bras et jambes. « Non, arrêtez ! Arrêtez, pitié ! Ne faites pas ça ! Pour l'amour de la Lumière, ayez pitié ! Pitié ! »

Rendu malade par l'odeur de sang présente dans l'air, Harry jeta des regards autour de lui, impuissant, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, intervienne et mette fin à cette folie. Une petite enseignante trapue à la table principale observait, en pleurs, le garçon plaidoyer inutilement, mais restait avec obéissance dans son siège. Granger et quelques autres aspirants nés de moldus tentèrent de protester à haute voix, avant d'être réduits au silence par leurs nouveaux amis nés de sorciers. Une poignée d'étudiants assis autour des tables avaient un air horrifié sur leurs visages, certains d'entre eux priaient même, prostrés sur eux-mêmes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'essaya de protester ou même de détacher ses yeux du spectacle bestial.

Tranquillement mais efficacement, les Gardiens finirent d'attacher le garçon en pleurs. Alors, l'un d'entre eux tira sans plus de cérémonie le levier à côté de la chaise. Les cris de Malefoy se transformèrent en hurlements au fur et à mesure que la lumière rouge l'enveloppait dans un insupportable bruit de crissement. Et puis, tout fut terminé. Dans un silence de mort, Draco fut détaché et autorisé à tomber mollement hors de la chaise.

« J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas chasser le naturel, hein, Malefoy ? » rappela Dawlish pendant qu'il traînait le garçon encore secoué de petits tremblements convulsifs qu'il laissa simplement tomber contre le mur, où il se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

Paralysé, Harry observa, le regard vide, le corps tremblant de Draco pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et seules les petites tapes répétées dans son dos et les toussements rauques de McGonagall le ramenèrent à la réalité. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa soudainement que c'était son tour d'être réparti ; son tour de jouer la même roulette russe à quatre emplacements que son camarade potentiel venait tout juste de perdre. Une crainte vive et glacée avança petit à petit vers le haut de son échine et, pour la première fois, il se demanda si venir ici était une si bonne idée après tout. Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible désormais, il se força à faire un pas en avant et croassa, « Harry Potter »

Le hall tout entier accoucha d'une nouvelle clameur, suivie d'innombrables chuchotements et autres spéculations. Tandis que McGonagall les faisaient taire à nouveau, un Gardien apparut aux côtés d'Harry et chuchota dans son oreille. « Requiert la permission d'être réparti. »

« Requiert la permission d'être réparti, » perroqua Harry, essayant de vider son esprit des images de la lutte désespérée de Malefoy. Sa propre montée de panique ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

McGonagall ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil sur sa liste, lui souriant avant d'hocher la tête. « Accordée, Harry. Tu peux y aller. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry força ses jambes à prendre mouvement, essayant d'ignorer les centaines d'yeux injectés de sang posés sur lui. Un placard sous l'escalier des Dursleys semblait une très belle perspective maintenant, certainement bien meilleure que…

Presque contre sa volonté, il jeta un autre regard vers Draco. À sa propre surprise, le garçon était revenu d'une façon ou d'une autre en possession de sa baguette magique et était maintenant en train de chanter « Lumos » encore et encore, ses yeux en pleurs fixés sur son extrémité. À la différence des fois précédentes, il n'y eut aucune réaction à ses mots, aucune magie pour créer une petite boule de lumière. D'une certaine façon, cela effraya d'avantage Harry que tous ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent.

« Viens Harry, continue. » McGonagall était apparemment apparue à ses côtés et elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage ravagé. « Rend tes parents fiers de toi. »

Comme dans un rêve, Harry se vit faire un à un les derniers pas le séparant du tabouret, s'asseoir et permettre au Choixpeau d'être apposé sur sa tête. Son cerveau était gelé par une terreur glaçante qui pétrifiait ses pensées au point d'en faire un observateur des actions de son propre corps.

_« Hum, »_ entendit-il soudainement ruminer une petite voix dans sa tête. _« Difficile. Très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles également. Il y a du talent et - ho! ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons où vais-je te mettre ? »_

Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de sa seule et unique chance, le désespoir bouillonna dans l'estomac d'Harry, l'arrachant de son état de choc. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bords de son tabouret, et il cria dans sa tête, _« Pas à Serpentard ! Tout sauf Serpentard ! »_

_« Pas encore ! »_ s'exclama le chapeau, l'air exaspéré. _« Qu'est ce que vous avez, les enfants, ces temps-ci ? Ne veux-tu pas atteindre la grandeur, faire réellement quelque chose ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, tu sais. Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderais singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute »_

_« Non ! S'il vous plait, non ! Tout sauf Serpentard ! »_

_« Oh, allons, les idées reçues comme celle-là ne te mèneront pas à grand chose dans la vie. Peut-être devrais-je simplement arrêter d'écouter vos souhaits d'enfants et commencer à vous mettre dans les maisons auxquelles vous appartenez réellement. »_ La voix soupira. _« Bien, je suppose qu''il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... » _

La proclamation du Choixpeau fut noyée sous la clameur assourdissante des élèves. Harry resta assis, enraciné dans sa chaise, l'oreille tendue pour essayer de discerner s'il s'agissait de grondements d'approbation ou d'outrage.

Et s'il y avait une quelconque différence.

* * *


End file.
